Akihisa Yoshii & Jaune Arc: SwitchWorlds
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: As Akihisa's Iron Bracelet malfunctions, in Remnant Jaune Arc discovers his Semblance causing a chain reaction where they both end up in each other's worlds, now Akihisa must learn about Remnant while Jaune learns about Earth and Japan.


_**Hello True Believers Welcome To this Baka and Test/RWBY crossover,**_

 _ **This story will focus on Akihisa Yoshii and Jaune Arc,**_

 _ **There are no compare more then Akihisa and Jaune,**_

 _ **In this story the most likely i will pair Jaune and Akihisa with the girl i usually pair the other with,**_

 _ **Now on to the story,**_

* * *

 _ **IN A HIGH SCHOOL IN JAPAN KNOWN AS FUMIZUKI ACADEMY**_

On The School's roof top two groups of students face off,

"You ready Akihisa!?" asked a guy with red spiky hair,

"Ready Yuuji!" said the student with messy ash brown hair named Akihisa,

 **Akihisa's POV**

 _My name is Akihisa Yoshii,_

 _I'm 17 years old,_

 _And i'm Known as the Idiot among idiots,_

 _Right now my classroom Class 2 F is in mock war with Class 2 A,_

"You ready Himeji!?" asked Yuuji,

 _That's Yuuji Sakamoto the Class F Rep and my best friend, the Class A Rep Shouko Kirishima is his childhood and shes been in love with him till this day_

"Ready!" said a boosty girl with long pink wavy hair and big blue eyes and wearing a white bunny hair pin,

 _That girl with big boobs and pink hair is Mizuki Himeji, i knew her since Kindergarten, i give that bunny hair clip back in Kindergarten, i always had a crush on her but i think she likes Yuuji, she's very sweet but she needs work on her cookin,_

"Ready Shimada?!" asked Yuuji,

"Ready!" said a girl who her hair tied in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon and green eyes,

 _That girl is Minami Shimada, she's Japanese but she grew up in Germany, shes rather cute but she just has a flat chess, has a adorable little sister named Hazuki who looks up to me, Minami is a good friend but she beats me up too much,_

"Ready Kouta?!" said Yuuji

"Ready!" said a guy with blue hair who was holding a camera,

 _That's my friend Kouta Tsuchiya, we sometimes call him Muttsulini, he's a pervert and sells pictures of girl in there underwear, he's such pervert that he loses lots of blood from his nose, so much blood that i'm surprise he's still alive,_

"Ready Hideyoshi?!" asked Yuuji,

"Read!" said a feminine looking student who had brown hair that worn in a bob cut, and green eyes and was wearing two blue hairpins,

 _That's Hideyoshi Kinoshita, the prettiest girl in school, but for some reason Hideyoshi clams to be a guy wonder why,_

"Good maybe, i can get that marriage contract away from Shouko" Yuuji muttered to him self,

"Yuuji, you will be mine" said a girl in a calm voice who was elegantly beautiful and long straight purple hair she wore in a hime cut and she also had purple eyes,

 _That is Shouko Kirishima the Class Rep, she is very wealthy and very beautiful, but oddly enough she never had boyfriend, everybody thought she was lesbian, but in reality it was because she been deeply in love with Yuuji since they were ten,_

"Everybody is ready Shouko" said a girl who looked alot like Hideyoshi sap she her bob cut was culm to the side and had one black hair clip,

 _That is Yuuko Kinoshita she is the Class_ _A Ambassador, she is Hideyoshi's twin sister, but unlike Hideyoshi she is actually is_ _a girl, and shes very cute, and will admit every time i fawn over Hideyoshi i'm really fawning over Yuuko, but unlike Hideyoshi Yuuko rather mean and unapproachable,_

 _"_ I must battle you Yoshii-Kun" said a guy with blue and was wearing glasses,

 _That is Toshimitsu Kubo, he is the second smartest student in school, i don't know for some reason he gives me the same look Minami and Himeji, which Kirishima-San also gives Yuuji,_

"Hey Kouta i have surprise for you" said a girl with short green Hair,

 _That's Aiko Kudou shes sweet spunky and very bubbly, and shes always teasing Kouta,_

 **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**

"SUMMON!" says Yuuji,

"SUMMON!" says Shouko,

"SUMMON!" says Kouta,

"SUMMON!" says Aiko,

"SUMMON!" says Hideyoshi,

"SUMMON!" says Yuuko,

"SUMMON!" says Mizuki,

"SUMMON!" says Kubo,

"SUMMON!" says Minami,

"SUMMON!" says Akihisa but as everybody's avatar comes out Akihisa's doesn't as sparks start to come out his Iron Bracelet "HUH!? What is wrong with this piece of Junk?" said Akihisa,

* * *

 _ **MEAN WHILE IN ANOTHER WORLD KNOWN AS REMNANT**_

In a forest as dark creatures as eight young people stand against them,

"READY TEAM RWBY!" says a girl with short black hair with red bangs and silver eyes, and was wearing a red cape with a hood with silver cross buttons holding it to her black blouse with red cuffs, a black corset with red laces, a belt holding a cross and bullets, a black puffy with red trim, black boots with red laces and was holding a scythe with a red spine and what look like a red sniper rifle attach to,

"READY TEAM JNPR!" said a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a black hoodie and a chest plate, and shoulder plates, a brown leather belt across his waist brown fingerless gloves, blue jeans and white sneakers, and was holding a sword with gold cross gard and a blue handle and a kite shield with a crescent moon painted on it,

 **Jeune's P O V**

 _My name is Jaune Arc,_

 _I'm 17 years old,_

 _I'm a Huntsman training in Beacon Academy,_

 _I'm the leader of team JNPR (Pronounce Juniper)_

 _My weapon is Crocea Mors, a sword that's been in my family for generations, with it i have a shield that turns into the sword's scabbard,_

 _Semblance well that's special power every Huntsman and Huntress, as for my semblance well that is something i don't know my semblance has not been un luck yet but Pyrrha says i have a lot of aura,_

As Jaune swing his sword at some of the grim killing one of them, as another charges at him, as Jaune then blocks it with his shield, then another grim comes out of nowhere, as Jaune is then overwhelm, then all off a bullet kills a grim,"I got your Jaune!" says the silver eyed girl who's weapon was now a sniper rifle,

 _That is Ruby Rose, she is the leader of team RWBY (Pronounce RWBY) was my first friend at beacon, she's two years younger then everybody, she is a prodigy, her weapon is Crescent Ross is a scythe that also a sniper rifle, her semblance is speed,_

Ruby twirled her weapon around turning it back into a scythe, shen shot round to decapitate a grim with scythe that sent her flying into the air,

As a tall girl was fighting the grim with a short sword and a round shield, she had long red hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes, she was wearing a gold tiara, gold earings, a gold choker, a light brown corset, a line mini skirt with a long red sash, a gold plate under her sash, elbow high gloves with bronze bracer, thigh high bronze bronze greaves, as her sword turn into spear as she then throw it,

 _That's Pyrrha Nikos, she's in my team, i really owe Pyrrha a lot, she's been helping with my training, well Pyrrha before i met her she was a famous and renowned prodigy she even been on a cereal box, i'm probably the only person in the world who didn't know who she was, but still Pyrrha has been a great friend and teacher, she give me a chance when no one else would, her weapons are a xiphos, spear, rifle hybrid called Milo and a round shield called Akouo, her semblance is Polarity,_

Pyrrha then trow her shield like a frisbee, as she use her semblance to retrieve her spar as ith turn into a rifle,

As another girl jumping around using snowflake platforms made out of light, she had long white hair tied in a ponytail with a icicle shaped tiara hair clip, she had light blue eyes and a scar over her right eye, she was wearing earrings, a demand necklace, a short white jacket that was open and was red in the inside and had lace pale blue sleeves, a short strapless white dress with a white sash, and white high heel boot with red cuffs and black heels, and she was holding a rapier which she was stabbing a grim multiple times with it,

 _That is my Snow Angel **...** I MEAN! I MEAN! Weiss Schnee, she is the air to the Schnee Dust Company, yeah the Snow Angel thing, well i use to have a big crush on but that's a story for another time, her weapon is revolver rapier called Myrtenaster that shoots dust, her semblance is Glyphs, but some reason i notice this, i notice like me she hasn't fully discovered her semblance yet,_

As Weiss then jump then frosts her sword into the ground as a sending a wave of ice freezing the grim in front of her,

"That will teach you" said Weiss,

As another a girl was fighting with kind of shotgun gauntlets, she had wavy blond hair and purple eyes, she was wearing a orange scarf, a tan jacket that bare her lower stomach with black cuffs with gold buttons and puffy sleeves with a yellow shirt pipping from her chest area, she wore gold gauntlets which was her weapon with black fingerless gloves, black shorts with brown belt with metal plates, orange socks that different lengths the right being ankle length and the left being knee length with a purple scarf tied to the right ankle, and brown boots, as she gave a hey maker to one grim shooting shot gun shells and a uppercut to anther grim shooting shotgun shells,

 _That is Yang Xiao Long, she is Ruby's older sister, she is very spunky and spirited and very protective of Ruby, her weapon are shotgun gauntlets called the Ember Celica, her semblance is too draw strength from getting hit,_

All of a sudden a grim grabs Yang by her hair and throws her and crashes hard into a bolder, then all of a Yang emmarges with a explution with her her hair glowing and her purple eyes were now red, "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY HAIR!" yelled Yang as she charged at the grim punching it sending it flying,

As another girl was fighting the grim with a sword with a pistol that turn into a whip as swang it around the sword part turn into a sickle, she had long black hair, golden eyes, she was wearing a hair bow a black vest with white coattails with silver buttons with one button done in the middle, underneath a sleeveless high neck belly shirt with a black neck, on her left arm she wore a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, white shorts, black thigh high stalkings low heel boots, her weapon turn back into a sword as she detached her sheath from her back, revealing that it was bladed, as she then duel wields her sword and sheath,

 _That's Blake Belladonna, she's usually very quit, she is also a Faunus, they are these humanoids with animal features, what does Blake happens to be, yes underneath that hair bow she is hiding cat ears, she hides her cat ears because of prejudice, her teammates in Team RWBY know it she may not know but all four of us in Team JNPR also know, her weapon is ninjato, pistol, kusarigama hybrid called gambol shroud, along with a sheath with a sharp edge, her semblance is to make shadow copies of herself,_

As Blake kills _a_ grim another grim charges at her, but runs into a shadow copy of Blake that was made out of fire dust,

"AHHH!" yelled a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes as she glades though the threes with a big hammer, she was wearing armor that started from her shoulders and ended to the wist a collared black vest, a white sleeveless top with a heart cutout exposing her cleavage, under her vest she some fabric that was red and blue, white detached sleeves, pink fingerless a short pink skirt, white shoes with pink toplines, pink laces, pink heels and pink soles, as bring down her hammer on a grim,

 _That's Nora Valkyrie, she is in my team, she and Ren are childhood friends, she very energetic and very hyper active, her weapon is a hammer, grenade launcher hybrid called Magnhild, her semblance is to absorb electricity,_

Nora swing her hammer up wards sending a grim flying, her hammer turned into a grenade launcher as she then shots at some grim,

As a guy with two green bladed pistols came to Nora's side, he long black with a pink strike and was tied in a low ponytail and he had pink eyes, he was wearing a green long sleeved top gold trim and pink cuffs, white pants and black shoes, as he shot at some grim,

 _That is Lie Ren, he is in my team, he is always calm and keeps his cool, he is childhood friends, his weapon are two bladed automatic pistols called StormFlower, his semblance is to hide his and his team mates emotions to hide from grim,_

Ren and Nora both shot some grim together, as they stand back to back to each other,

"We did it Ren" said Nora,

"Is not over yet Nora" said Ren in a calm voice,

 _ **P O V CHANGE TO THIRD PERSON**_

As Jaune charges at a grim till all of sudden his aura starts glowing, as all his friends stands in shock,

"JAUNE!?" said Ruby,

"JAUNE!" said Pyrrha,

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S HIS-" said Blake,

"Is this my semblance?" said Jaune as his aura glows with great intensity,

* * *

 _ **MEAN WHILE BACK ON EARTH**_

"What is up with this thing" said Akihisa as sparks come his iron bracelet suddenly "WHAT THE!" yelled Akihisa as a big flash of light comes out of the iron bracelet,

"AKI!" yelled Minami as Akihisa disappeared in a flash of light as it cause a small tremor and a burst of wind,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" said Yuuji,

"(Gasp) The marriage contract!" gasp Shouko as a burst of wind bust blow the marriage contract off her hand to the school's bell tower,

* * *

 ** _IN REMNANT_**

"JAUNE! Jaune?" said Pyrrha with disbelief as somebody else stud taking Jaune's place,

"Who's that?" said Yang,

"Where am i?" said Akihisa, then of a sudden,

 **"RRRRRRHHHHHHH!"** a grim roared in Akihisa's face

"AHHHHHHHHH!" scream Akihisa as he ran off as the grim chase after him,

"OH NO!" said Nora,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" scream Akihisa as the kept chasing

"We have to help him" said Ruby as the grim chase Akihisa around,

"I'm on it" said Weiss as she use a glyph to jump up,

"This must some kind of nightmare" said Akihisa as the grim had him cornered then all of sudden Weiss frosting her sword to the ground sending ice dust freezing the grim, as Akihisa blushed as he witness the white haired huntress save him, Weiss then turned to Akihisa as she shieft her sword,

"Don't worry your okay now" said Weiss, Weiss then turn to her conrodes

" _She's cute, should i do it?"_ Akihisa thought as Weiss had her back turn to him, then all of a sudden,

"GASP!" Ruby gasped,

"GASP!" Yang gasped,

"GASP!" Blake gasped,

"GASP!" Pyrrha gasped,

"GASP" Ren gasped,

"GASP" Nora gasped,

"Eeeek!" Weiss scritch softly as she turned around as her skirt was just flipped flashing her white panties,

"Good ol skirt flip" said Akihisa as his nose bleed a little,

 _ **SLAPPP!**_

The sound of Weiss slapping Akihisa could be all around the forest,

* * *

 ** _BACK ON EARTH_**

"Wheres Akihisa?" asked Mizuki,

"Who's he and why does he have a sword and a shield?" asked Minami, as Jaune stud there in awkward silence,

Meanwhile Shouko was climbing up the the bell tower,

"I have to get that contract" said Shouko, as she then tries to reach the marriage contract till of sudden "EEEEK!" she squeaked as she slip,

"SHOUKO!" yelled Yuuji,

"GOTTA THINK! GOTTA THINK!" said Jaune as his shield turn into a sheath and he sheath his sword and ran to school roof's fence, he then dove off catching Shouko in mid air, as he landed Shouko blush as Jaune safely put her back on her feet, Jaune then blush as he saw Shouko's face,

"Hello" said Yuuji with smirk as he notice Shouko looking at Jaune, " _Looks like he's my ticket out off this"_ Yuuji thought,

* * *

 ** _MEAN WHILE IN REMNANT AT BEACON ACADEMY_**

"Hmmm this is quote interesting Mister Yoshii" said the Headmaster of Beacon who was a man with silver hair man who was holding a cane, and was wearing glasses, a open suite with a button up vest underneath with a turtle neck sweater under the vest and a silver cross pin on the turtle neck, "So your from another and from this country called Japan?" asked the headmaster,

"Yes sir, Professor-?" said Akihisa who had Weiss's red palm print on his cheek,

"Ozpin" said Ozpin, "You see Mister Yoshii, in Beacon Academy we train our students to battle the Grim, and you will be attending for the rest of your stay, the students outside my office will show you around" said Ozpin,

"Yes sir" said Akihisa as he leaves Ozpin's office, as he opens the door he sees Ruby, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren standing and Weiss with her arms cross giving him a cold stare, for a few minutes they all stand there in awkward silence, till

"Hello i'm Ruby Rose" Ruby introduce herself to brake the ice,

"Hi! i'm Nora Valkyrie" Nora pop out of no where hanging upside down and introduce herself,

"Um i'm Akihisa Yoshii" Akihisa introduce himself,

"Welcome aboard Akhisa, i'm Yang Xiao Long" Yang introduce herself,

"I'm Blake Belladonna" Blake introduce herself

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos" Pyrrha introduced herself with a pleasant smile making Akihisa blush,

"I'm Lie Ren" Ren introduce himself in a calm voice, next was Weiss who kept staring at Akihisa with daggers,

"And that's Weiss Schnee" said Ruby,

"Thank you Schnee-San, you saved my life out there" said Akihisa,

"Hmph" Weiss shrugged in discuss and then walked away,

"Don't worry it takes Weiss some time before she warms up to you" said Yang,

"Great she hates me already" Akihisa muttered,

* * *

 _ **MEAN WHILE ON EARTH IN FUMIZUKI ACADEMY**_

"So your from another world and in your school they train people to fight these monsters called the Grim?" said an older woman who was the principal of Fumizuki Academy,

"Yes mam, this sword is called Crocea Mor is been in my family for generations" said Jaune,

"I see, Mister Arc here in Fumizuki Academy are place in there classes based on there academic achievements, and for the rest of your stay you will be attending, the students outside my office will show you around" said the Principal,

"Yes mam" said Jaune as he left the office, as he opens the door he sees Yuuji, Mizuki, Minami, Kouta, Hideyoshi, Yuuko and Aiko standing there,

"Hey it was cool what you did out there, i'm Yuuji Sakamoto" Yuuji introduce himself,

"Hi i'm Mizuki Himeji" Mizuki introduce herself with a sweet and pleasant smile making Jaune blush,

"I'm Minami Shimada" Minami introduce herself,

"I'm Kouta Tsuchiya" said Kouta,

"I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita and just to let you know i'm a guy" Hideyoshi introduced himself,

"Um sure" said Jaune,

"I'm Yuuko Kinoshita" Yuuko introduced herself,

"And your a guy too?" asked Jaune,

"GRRRRRR!" Yuuko growed with vain popping out raising her fist at Jaune scaring him a bit,

"Hi cutie, i'm Aiko Kudou" Aiko introduce herself while winking at Jaune making him blush,

"Please to meet you all i'm Jaune Arc" Jaune introduced himself,

"Please to meet Arc-San" said a calm female voice Jaune looks to his side to see Shouko blushing and smiling at him, "I'm Shouko Kirishima and i would like to thank you for saving my life Arc-San" said Shouko as she blush,

"Um it was noting Miss Kirishima" said Jaune,

"Now i wish i could of gotten that marriage contract so i can merry my fiance" said Shouko,

"WAIT I'M NOT YOUR FIANCE!" yelled Yuuji,

"Yuuji" said Shouko as she pulled out a taser and started tazing Yuuji,

"Aww, isn't that romantic" said Mizuki,

"Yeah they make a great couple" said Minami as Jaune looks on nervously while grinding his teeth,

 _"Poor guy, looks like girls in this world are crazy"_ Jaune thought as Shouko kept tazing Yuuji,

* * *

 _ **Akihisa's P O V**_

 _Well i had landed on a strange new world that i had to learn about, but i also made allot of good friends in Ruby, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and **...** Weiss,_

* * *

 ** _P O V Change to Jaune_**

 _Well i have ended up on strange new world that i had to learn about, but i also made allot of good in Yuuji, Kouta, Hideyoshi, Kubo, Yuuko, Minami, Mizuki, Aiko and **...** Shouko_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE..._**

* * *

 _ **There you go True Believers chapter one of Akihisa Yoshii & Jaune Arc Switch Worlds,**_

 _ **I will be shipping Akihisa and Jaune with the girl i usually put the other with and if you seen my work then you know i usually ship Akihisa x Shouko and i'm also a White Knight shipper but i will explore other ships such as,**_

 _ **Akihisa x Pyrrha, Jaune x Mizuki,**_

 _ **Akihisa x Blake, Jaune x Yuuko,**_

 _ **Akihisa x Yang, Jaune x Minami,**_

 _ **Akihisa x Nora, Jaune x Aiko,**_

 _ **Akihisa x Ruby, Jaune x Miharu,(if i turn Miharu Bi)**_

 _ **Akihisa x Winter, Jaune x Akira,**_

 _ **Akihisa x Coco, Jaune x Hiromi,**_

 _ **Akihisa x Velvet, Jaune x Yuuka,**_

 _ **Now True Belivers see you later.**_


End file.
